tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Gordon
Thomas and Gordon, retitled Thomas gets Tricked in American releases, is the pilot episode of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode A Place Unlike Any Other in 1989 and re-aired in Stacy Forgets Her Name in 1993. Plot Thomas is a blue tank engine who acts as a station pilot for the bigger engines. His job is to fetch coaches for the other engines and then take them away when the engines need to go to the sheds and rest. Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does and is often very cheeky to the bigger engines. One day, a big blue express locomotive named Gordon had returned from a long journey and wanted a rest, so he found a siding to sleep in. Then Thomas came in in his cheeky way, telling Gordon to wake up and work harder. This woke the big engine up, but instead of falling back asleep, he plotted revenge on Thomas to show him what hard work is. The next morning, Thomas' crew could not make him start. Gordon impatiently waited outside the station for Thomas to bring him his coaches. Finally Thomas was able to start. He hurried to get the express coaches and brought them to the station platform behind Gordon. Gordon then enacted his plan and quickly backed down and coupled to his train. Usually Thomas pushes from behind to help the train get a good start, but they always uncouple from the train first. This time, however, Gordon had rushed him so much, Thomas' crew forgot to uncouple and Gordon quickly started off, with little Thomas behind. Gordon raced through the Sudrian countryside as fast as he could to show Thomas how hard it was to pull the express. It wasn't long before Thomas became quite out of breath. After a while, the two blue engines came to a stop at a station. Thomas had never gone that fast before and was very tired and felt very silly. He got a nice long drink from the water tower and puffed wearily home. Thomas learned to never be cheeky to Gordon again. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Clarabel (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * The Viaduct * Henry's Tunnel Trivia * After Gordon is introduced, the UK narration says, "Thomas likes whistling rudely at him," while the US narrations say, "Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle!" * When Gordon tells Thomas, "Hurry up, you!" in both Ringo Starr narrations, Thomas responds, "Hurry yourself!" In the George Carlin narration, he says, "Hurry up yourself!" * After the narrator says, "Gordon began making his plan..." Gordon says, "Yes, I will." in the UK version. In the US version however, Gordon doesn't say anything, while the narrator continues, "...to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him." * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Thomas the Tank Engine. * The line "He went home very slowly, and was careful afterwards never to be cheeky to Gordon again" has been changed in the US version to "'Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important', Thomas thought to himself. And he puffed slowly home." * Gordon is seen backing down to his train at the beginning of the restored version. * When Thomas pulls into Knapford at the beginning, a poster for Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus can be seen on the wall. * George Carlin's narration wasn't released until 2006 when it was included on Thomas' Halloween Adventures. Goofs * In the very first shot of Thomas, studio equipment is reflected off of his smoke box. * When Henry leaves Knapford his brake coach is backwards. A van and a brakevan have also joined his train. * The top of the set can be seen over the church, when James and Henry pass by. * When Ringo Starr says "It was nearly time for the Express" there are no coaches on the track next to Gordon. When Thomas puffs in, they suddenly appear. * Gordon was waiting outside platform 2 for his coaches, but when Thomas puffs in, Gordon and his coaches are outside platform 3 and 4. * In one scene there is a set of points leading from the track outside platform 5 to the track outside platform 4. In the next scene, it disappears. * When Gordon comes out of Henry's Tunnel, the track bounces up and down. * In the close-ups of Thomas and Gordon, the train is missing. * Studio equipment is seen when Gordon says "Come on, come on!". * When the train crosses the viaduct, the edge of the set is visible. * At one point Thomas isn't being pulled along. * When Thomas puffs into the siding a camera stand is visible on the left of the screen. * When Thomas goes on the turntable a camera stand is visible and a small white mark is visible on his tank. * The end of the set can be seen when Gordon puffs with the express with Thomas behind him. * Clarabel's name can be seen when Thomas backs down to platform 2. * When Gordon pulls Thomas around the bend, studio equipment can be seen at the right of the screen. * Just before Thomas reaches the water tower, the background shows trees and bushes instead of Wellsworth station. * At the end, Thomas is puffing rather fast when the narrator says, "he was very tired." * A brakevan should have been added to James' train. * James appears briefly, but he isn't introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. Gallery File:ThomasandGordontitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:ThomasgetsTrickedUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ThomasandGordon.JPG File:ThomasandGordon12.jpg File:ThomasandGordon13.jpg|Deleted scene Image:ThomasandGordon14.jpg Image:ThomasandGordon15.jpg Image:ThomasandGordon16.jpg Image:ThomasandGordon17.jpg File:ThomasandGordon18.png File:ThomasandGordon22.png File:ThomasandGordon25.jpg File:ThomasandGordon26.png File:ThomasandGordon27.png File:ThomasandGordon28.png File:ThomasandGordon29.png File:ThomasandGordon30.png File:ThomasandGordon31.png|Thomas and Henry File:ThomasandGordon32.png File:ThomasandGordon33.png|Henry and Gordon File:ThomasandGordon34.png|Henry and James File:ThomasandGordon35.png File:ThomasandGordon36.png File:ThomasandGordon37.png File:ThomasandGordon38.png File:ThomasandGordon39.png File:ThomasandGordon40.png File:ThomasandGordon41.png File:ThomasandGordon42.png File:ThomasandGordon43.png File:ThomasandGordon44.png File:ThomasandGordon45.png File:ThomasandGordon46.png File:ThomasandGordon47.png File:ThomasandGordon48.png File:ThomasandGordon49.png File:ThomasandGordon50.png File:ThomasandGordon51.png File:ThomasandGordon52.png File:ThomasandGordon53.png File:ThomasandGordon54.png File:ThomasandGordon55.png File:ThomasandGordon56.png File:ThomasandGordon57.png File:ThomasandGordon58.png File:ThomasandGordon59.png File:ThomasandGordon60.png File:ThomasandGordon61.png File:ThomasandGordon62.png File:ThomasandGordon63.png File:ThomasandGordon64.jpg File:ThomasandGordon65.jpg File:ThomasandGordon66.jpg File:ThomasandGordon67.jpg File:ThomasandGordon68.jpg File:ThomasandGordon69.png File:ThomasandGordon70.jpg Episode Video:Thomas and Gordon - British narration|UK narration Video:Thomas gets Tricked - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US narration Video:Thomas gets Tricked - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes